In an energy storage apparatus provided with an energy storage device, a configuration is known in which a bus bar is connected to the energy storage device. In the energy storage apparatus, the bus bar is typically bonded to electrode terminals of the energy storage device by welding the bus bar to the electrode terminals (see Patent Document 1, for example).